the_melmacian_trio_showfandomcom-20200214-history
The Melmacian Trio Show!
The Melmacian Trio Show! Is a Halftime Animated Series Starring Paul Fusco (For Rick and Gordon),Joseph May (for Skip and Thomas),Kerry Shale (for Gordon the Blue Engine,James the Red Engine And Frank Fusterman),Jules de Jongh (for Emily,Kate,Stella and Lilo),William Hope (for Edward the Train,Toby (Thomas Crashes!) And Bob Shumway),Peggy Mahon (Flo Shumway),Justin Long (Humphrey and Wallace),Tabitha St. Germain (Rhonda,Emma,Lily,Sweets,Candy,Ruby,Allison And Augie),Dan Hennessey (Garth,Candu and Hutch),Christopher Ragland (Percy) And Lara Jill Miller (Curtis Shumway as Sounds young) that are Along adventures and sketches. Plot The Melmacian Trio Named Gordon,Skip and Rick are Along on the Adventures and Sketches Around Adventures In Thomas‘ Railway World. Episodes # The Melmacian Trio Show! # Gordon! # Meet Gordon Shumway! # Mr Conductor Meets Gordon Shumway! # Skip! # Meet Skip! # Gordon and Skip! # Rick! # Meet Rick Fusterman! # Skip,Rick and Gordon! # Dancing Around! # Train in The March! # Thomas! # Meet Thomas the Train! # Melmacian Trio Meets Thomas! # The Big Really Tank Engine! # Emily! # Meet Emily! # Thomas Meets Emily! # Flo And Bob! # Meet Flo And Bob! # Gordon And His Parents! # Percy! # Meet Percy! # Thomas and Percy! # WiseClocks! # James! # Meet James! # Thomas and James! # Rhonda! # Meet Rhonda! # Gordon and Rhonda! # Skip and Rhonda! # Henry! # Meet Henry! # Henry and Thomas! # The Little Tank Engine! # Rick Feels Sad! # Thomas Feels Sad! # Happy Train! # Kate! # Meet Kate! # Kate Feels Sad! # Kate and Thomas! # Humphrey! # Meet Humphrey! # Kate and Humphrey! # The Magic! # Magic Train! # The Ghost Train! # James Takes the Look! # Halloween! # EVE! # Meet EVE! # EVE and Skip! # WALL-E! # Meet WALL-E! # EVE and WALL-E! # Thomas Meets WALL-E! # The Mummy! # James And the Ghost Train! # Rick Fusterman’s Sad Day! # Adventures of Melmac! # FrakenKate! # Alpha and Omega! # Winnie the Pooh and Bees! # Welcome To Pooh Corner! # Meet Pooh and Friends! # Gordon’s Sick! # Meet Lily! # Lily’s Hunt! # Meet the Old Bell Ringer-Bells! And Pooh! # Bob Shumway and Curtis Shumway! # Oh Bottle! # Home Lies Home! # The Sentimental Trip! # Rick’s Sentimental Trip! # Skip’s Sentimental Trip! # Gordon’s Sentimental Trip! # We Don’t Do Drugs, Kids! # Trio Joins Anti-Drugs! # Kate and Humphrey On Drugs! # Bob and Flo on Drugs! # Gordon’s New Pet! # Flo’s Sick! # Josie’s First Sentimental Trip! # Rhonda’s Sentimental Trip! # Flo’s Sentimental! # Bob’s Sentimental Trip! # Meet Thomas Blanche! # Thomas! # Time has Passed! # Eddie’s Cat Up Diner! # Waitress Time! # Gordon and Wallace! # The Goblins! # Honey Tree! # Madder than Mad! # Ricker than Rick! # Gordon Shumway and the Honey Tree! # Candy! # Meet Candy! # 3-4 Time Meets Candy! # Meet Sweets! # Sweets! # The Melmacian Trio Meets Sweets And Candy! # Skippy and Ricky the Awesomest! # The Comical Logos! # The Video Collection And The Screen Legends! # Skip and The Lion! # Can-do And Hutch! # East Pack! # King of DOOM!!! # The Robot! # Melmacian Hiccups! # Complex is Served! # The Wolf Pack Escape from Jasper Park! # Run Rick Run! # Bob’s Sick! # Fever! # Train Forever! # Star Trek! # Melmac! # The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh! # The Deed! # Meet Grandma Franny! # Franny! # Rick and His Family! # Eve and Winston Meets Trains! # The Heart! # Frank! # Meet Frank Fusterman! # Past Time! # Gordon and Josie Get Married! # Happy Days! # My Ends! # Happy Days Part 2! # Thomas‘ First Day! # SuperJungle! #Humphrey The WereWolf! #Zombie Flo! #The Shadow of Flo Shumway! #Monster FrankenPooh! #Steak! #Eeyore Meets Aliens! #Hundred Acre Wood Invasion! #Thomas Says “*TODAY!!!!*” #James and the Ghost! #Percy Meets Clocks! #Thomas Needs Dark! #Rhonda Scared of the Dark! #Thomas Says “*WOW*”! #The Clock of Doom! #Thomas vs Diesel 10! #Thomas Crashes! #Thomas Crashes Again! #Thomas Crashes Once Again! #Thomas vs The Trucks! #Thomas and The Spirit! #Tammy’s Scared of the Ghost Engine! #Rick Fusterman Hates Ghost Engines! #Skip Despites Own Ghost Engines! #Gordon Shumway vs The Ghost Engines! #Thomas The Train Meets James the Red Engine! #The Red Engine that Could! #The Green Engine That Could! #The Blue Engine That Could! #That Lollipop! #Tammy! #Meet Tammy! #Thomas The Train,Skip,Rick Fusterman,James,Percy,Emily,Gordon the Engine and Gordon Shumway Meets Tammy! #Deadly Spawn! #Meanwhile in There! #The Big Fureeze! #The Loud Melmac! #Western Pack! #Winnie the Pooh,Tigger,Rabbit/Papa Bunny,Piglet,Eeyore And Rick Fusterman! #Rick vs Larson Petty! #Cuddles E. Bob Shumway! #Gordon! #Mr Gordon Brown! #Mars of *DOOM!!!* #Three Mans in the Boat! #Going to The Store! #Rick and Gordon going to the Store! #Flo And Bob Going To The Store! #Meet Garth! #Happy Wolf! #Melmac Day! #Meet M-O! #Eve’s Sad! #Rick and the Pooh Corner! #Missing the Bus! #Five,Four,Three,Two,One! #Ha! I Kill Me! #Cliff Misses the Bus! #Happy Birthday, Thomas! #Percy and the Crash! #Gordon Shumway’s Crash! #Oops! Rocky did it! #James vs Trucks! #Percy’s Crash Part 2! #Mickey! #Meet Mickey! #Gordon Shumway Hums! #The Moon! #Chess Game! #Skipper II! #Meet Skipper II! #The Capture of Pretty Boy Shumway! #Stella! #Meet Stella! #Rick Fusterman meets Skip! #Gordon’s Taught! #The Ocean Ships Out! #Meet Randall! #Thomas and Friends! #Cats in the Night! #Meet Wally! #Wally and Rick Fusterman! #Willie Woodland vs Cats! #Flo’s Mother’s Sick! #The Death of Skip’s Parents! #The Western Pack Parade! #Melmad Parade! #Larson Petty and the Dumbest! #Skipper’s Got a Brand New Dad: Part 2! #Home Away From Home! #Neep! #Harry! #Meet Hutch! #Super Cute Awesome! #The Debut! #Rhonda’s Scared! #Debating What!? #Leaving Home! #Meet Salty! #Salty! #Meet Candu! #Candu! #Go! Gordon Go! #Rick Fusterman’s Having a Good Time! #Gordon Shumway’s Hoppy Bunny Form! #Late for Work! #Gordon and Skip’s Party! #Rick and Gordon! #Meet Josie! #Josie! #End of This Heart! #Kate and Humphrey Meets Wall-E! #Hutch Meets Melmacians! #Hutch is Dizzy! #Flo’s Sick! #Night of the Living Villains! #EVE vs Auto! #Skip Gets Hurt! #The Shumway Family! #Alpha and Omega Gets an Early Days! #Melmacian Trio Meets Thomas the Tank Engine! #Melmacian Trio Meets Pooh and Friends! #Thomas the Tank Engine! #Runt,Claudette and Stinky! #Meet The Pups! #Runt Feels Sad! #Claudette and Augie! #Sneezing Gordo. #Poppy and Branch! #Meet Poppy and Branch! #Pooh and Eeyore Meets Branch And Poppy! #Flo And Bob Meets Branch And Poppy! #Winnie the Pooh Meets ALF! #Let‘s Party! #Meet Alpha and Omega! #Sorry, Rhonda! #Are You Okay, Skip? #Meeting in Melmac! #Curtis! #Meet Curtis! #Curtis And Augie! #Curtis Feels Sad! #One Two Two! #The Slugs of Wrath! #Gordon Meets Percy! #Gordon Shumway with the Double Gordons! #Meet Mooch! #Mooch! #Happy Humphrey and Mooch! #Skip and Rick! #Gordon and Rhonda! #Stella and Rick! #Out an Melmac! #Meet Wallace! #Wallace! #Wallace and Rhonda! #Eve and Winston! #Winston! #Meet Winston! #Eve! #Meet Eve the Alpha! #Sad Eve! #Meet Snookie! #Snookie! #Snookie And Mars! #Skip,Rick,Gordon and Snookie! #James and Skip! #Gordon Bond! #Skip,Rick,Gordon and the Telephone! #Family Fued! #Melmac Consider! #Flodust Memories! #WALL-E and the Robots! #Meet Wall-E and the Robots! #Skip,Rick,Gordon and The Robots! #Rio! #Melmacian in Rio! #Blu And Jewel! #Meet Blu and Jewel! #Skip,Rick,Gordon and Blue and Jewel! #Porcupine Rock! #Agnes and Fleet! #Attack of Death Sign! #Skip Meets Mookie! #Mookie! #Meet Mookie! #Mookie and the Cat! #Rick Feels Sad! #Skip’s Sad Day! #Gordon Shumway Feels Sad! #He Sounds Like Percy! #Rick and the Good Mood! #Skip vs Larson Petty! #Edward! #Meet Edward! #Gordon Meets Edward! #Edward‘s First Ride! #Melmac Easten! #at the Zoo! #The Train Chase! #Melmacian vs Pizza! #Gordon’s Nightmare! #Skip’s Nightmare! #Rick’s Nightmare! #Nightmare in Melmac! #Found in Stairs! #Thomas and the Trucks! #Emily in the Darkness! #Rick Fusterman Feels Happy! #The Melmacian Trio Show: The Parade! #Ski Trails! #Christmas! #The Melmacian Trio Show: The Christmas Special! #Rick Fusterman Stays Angry! #Rick Fusterman’s Very Good Mood! #Skip Meets Thomas and the Trains! #Help Better Needed! #Whistling Willie! #Meet Willie! #Skip Meets Willie! #Richard! #Meet Richard! #Skip,Rick, Gordon and Richard! #Richard and the Melmacian Trio! #Skip’s Perfect Dream! #Gordon’s Dream! #Rick’s Dream! #Hutch vs King! #The Escape from Alpha Pack! #Flo the Alpha Melmacian! #Bob the Omega Melmacian! #Rick Fusterman Eats His Dinner! #Okay, Humphrey! #Kate’s an Alcoholic! #Debut was Gone! #Melmacian Trio Meets Winnie the Pooh! #Pooh’s Adventures of Melmac! #Pooh? Are you okay? #Tigger’s in the Mist! #Happy Rhonda! #SuperRick! #Stars And Melmac! #Mix Suns! #A Play In The Hundred Acre Wood! #He Does the Dance! #Captain Bobaroo! #Float a Mountain! #The Full Melmac! #Rhonda Gets a New Doll! #Happens When Melmacian Gets a Test! #Hello, Skip! #Bells! #Debuting The Red! #Red Faced Rick! #Skip and Rhonda! Part 2 #Superb Skip! #Gordon the Pumpkin Eater! #Cat Eater! #Happy Skip! #Happy Gordon! #Boogie Trios! #Are You Feeling a Bit Dizzy, Bob? #Lilly and Garth! #The Jasper Park! #Flo’s Sentimental Trip, No.2 #Stupid Monkey! #Rick Fusterman Vs Larson Petty 2! #Skip Vs Larson Petty!: The Second Part! #Thomas’ Crash Returns! #The Crash! #The Dutch Train Destruction! #James Vs Trucks! #James and Percy Protects Thomas the Train! #Skip and Rick the Awesomeness! #The New Adventures! #Rhonda’s New Adventures! #The New Hair! #Snookie’s New Hair! #Richard Meets Curtis! #Curtis Goes Swimming! #Augie's First Time Playing Games! #Flo And Bob The Awesomeness! #Bob’s Curse of The Were-Cat! #Stella and Rhonda the Awesomeness! #Emily Meets Stella! #Augie And The Corn Flakes! #Skip Meets Curtis! #Skip Doesn’t Have a Dad! #Nose Ring! #Meanwhile of Easy! #Melmac Spot! #Rick Fusterman’s First Time Going Swimming! #Skip’s First Day! #Gordon Shumway vs Larson Petty! #Rick Fusterman Feels Odd! #Lilo! #Meet Lilo! #Lilo and Skip! #Skip Meets Tarzan! #Tarzan! #Meet Tarzan! #Gordon Shumway and the Tarzan! #Stella Meets Tarzan! #Thomas Speeds Up! #Thomas Slows Down! #Rick,Skip,Gordon and Henry the Green Engine! #Henry Feels Sad! #Henry Vs The Trucks! #Henry’s Crash! #Henry’s Crash Again! #Henry’s Crash Once Again! #Henry Feels Happy! #Henry Becomes Dizzy! #Henry Meets Emily! #Henry Meets Gordon! #Henry Meets James! #Henry Meets Birds! #Henry Meets Mr Conductor! #The Black Lagoon! #Trains and Birds! #CanCan, Skip! #Meanwhile At Railway! #The Runaway Drive! #Skip and the Birds! #The Wrong Engine! #Skip,Rick and Gordon Ships Out! #Rick Fusterman’s Passed Beat! #Rick Fusterman Goes Swimming! #Skip,Rick and Gordon’s PlaneRide! #Percy and the Clown! #Thomas and the Snow! #Gordon Shumway Meets Percy! #Happy Percy! #Real Thomas! #Trevor! #Meet Trevor! #Thomas Meets Trevor! #Gordon,Skip and Rick Ships Out Again! #Gordon Ships Out Yet Again! #Rick Fusterman Keeps Laughing! #Train Gone Wrong! #EastMac! #Half Train! #I Wanna Hug! #Augie And The Train! #Curtis Plays Trains! #Escape from The Nasty Weather! #Trains Escape from Horrible Weather! #Percy vs Toby! #The Missing Train! #Rick Fusterman Meets Emily! #The Laughing Trucks! #Diesel 10‘s Dumbest! #Thomas Meets Lilo! #The Chasing Free! #Percy Slows Down! #James Speeds Up! #Percy Speeds Up! #James Slows Down! #Gordon Shumway and His Family Moves To Railway! #Off the Rails! #Heroes of the Melmac! #Rails of Doom! #Are You Okay, Thomas? #Mission Creussion! #The Grand Adventure! #A Friendly Railway! #The Final Melmacian Trio Show! #The Last Episode! Sketches: # Happy Skip! # Happy Gordon! # Boogie Trios! # Are You Feeling a Bit Dizzy, Bob? # Rabbit and Candu! # BURN-E! # Meet BURN-E! # Happy Birthday, Curtis! Trivia * Thomas is a Train From Thomas And Friends. * The Melmacian Trio Names: Skip,Rick and Gordon. Category:TV Shows Category:Complete Series